Songs for Naruto
by iloooveinuyasha1
Summary: Just a collection of Songfics. My first attempt at writing fanfiction.
1. A Photograph of Sasuke

Photograph (songfic)

Disclaimers  
1st fic so please don't be too harsh (I like constructive criticism)

Just for your information I don't own Naruto

Happens just after Sasuke leaves

_Look at this photograph_

Naruto sat on his bed and looked at the picture of team 7.

_  
Every time I do it makes me laugh_

Then he looked at the one with Sasuke with an irritated expression, the one where Sakura was punching him, the one with Kakashi looking amused.

_How did our eyes get so red_

_  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

He wondered why. Why had Sasuke left?

He got up and pulling off the normal orange outfit grabbed the black one that he wore to the 3rd's funeral.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

He left leaping out the window. He wandered aimlessly through Konoha, ignoring the stares of the people, until he found himself in front of

_And this is where I went to school_

The Academy.

_Most of the time had better things to do_

He remembered running away from Iruka along with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba.

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

He remembered stealing the scroll and learning from it the shadow duplication jutsu.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now then it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

He left without a word and walked towards the training grounds where team 7 had learned the true value of teamwork.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

He remembered all the missions they had done together.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

He felt a weight on his chest and tears building behind his eyes.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

He flashed back to when Sasuke had almost been killed by Haku.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

He was out of the city now. He was alone in the forest.

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

He thought back to the times when Sasuke had come to his rescue.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

He remembered trying to get Kakashi to take off his mask.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

He saw Sakura practicing punches. He walked over and saw that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

She saw him stopped and collapsed, tears spilling from her eyes, into his arms. He knew that she was thinking the same thing.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

He held her as she cried. They were bonded by loss, the loss of their teammate.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

He felt a new pair of encircle both of them.

Sakura looked up and through her tears saw Kakashi.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

He didn't say anything. He simply held the two of them as they let their loss out.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

Sakura felt the weight on her chest begin to lift.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

Naruto look to the sky. It was gray and it began to drizzle then rain.

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Sakura's tears mingled with the rain and she smiled.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

Goodbye, goodbye.

It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

It was a smile that said that she understood that it was time to let Sasuke go. It was time to let go.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Kakashi went to stand by the monument to those who died on missions.

Sakura just stood and let the rain begin to heal her broken heart. Naruto turned and said, "I will bring him back."

Then he walked away slowly and then faster until he was running, the only thing in his mind was the promise to bring Sasuke back.


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams Sasuke

Disclaimers:

I don't own Naruto or this song if I did I wouldn't be broke!

Some Spoilers

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

Sasuke stood, exhausted from his fight with Naruto.

Turning abruptly he thought 'I will find power my own way aniki.'

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Slowly he walked away, away from Naruto, away from Konoha, away from everyone who cared for him.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

He was drained, emotionally and physically. He was weak and Orochimaru could give him power, the power to kill Itachi.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

He leaped through the trees towards Orochimaru and the prospect of avenging his clan.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

He promised he would kill Itachi and kill him he would, but was it really worth it?

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

All the ones he was leaving.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

The ones he wanted to fight.

Neji, Naruto, Lee, they were his rivals.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Alone, yes, that was what he was.

He was an avenger, but still…

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Was this cursed half-life what he really wanted?

Was this really living, was he alive?

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

But now he was alone. He had chosen that path.

He had chosen…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

After he killed Itachi what then?

That was the question, what then?

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

He knew self-doubt was weak.

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

He wanted to be strong and kill Itachi, but at the same time he wanted to live and be free.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

His heart felt torn between the promise he had made and the friendship he had found.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

Would they accept him back after he settled the score with Itachi?

Would he be able to regain the friendship he had found?

Sasuke clenched his fists, "I will return."


End file.
